Soirées d'hiver
by Skadia
Summary: une série de One Shot racontant les soirées d'hiver des personnages d'Harry Potter ... juste parce que c'est mignon !
1. James et Lily

**James et Lily**

1980 , Grodric's Hollow

James regardait avec attendrissement Lily qui venait de finir de donner la tétée a Harry . Il sourit a sa femme et a son fils . Repu , le petit Harry s'endormit presque instantanément contre la poitrine de sa mère .

Un carillon retentit réveillant le bébé en sursaut et faisant sursauter les parents . James se précipita vers la porte pour ouvrir tandis que Harry se mettait a pleurer . Sirius Black se tenait sur le seuil , couvert de neige des pieds a la tête .

« qui c'est ? » demanda Lily du salon en couvrant les braillements de Harry .

- le père noël ! répondit Sirius en enlevant son bonnet rouge .

James sourit et laissa entrer son ami . La maison des Potter était un étrange mélange de maisons moldues et sorcières . un feu magique brûlait dans la cheminée , mais Lily avait tenu a voir le chauffage central moldu , ainsi que l'électricité . La cuisine était aménagée pour moldus , mais les pommes de terre et les carottes s'épluchaient toutes seules . Sirius s'épousseta sur le seuil , le paillasson brun absorba toutes traces de neige . Les deux hommes s'acheminèrent vers le salon . Sirius enleva son écharpe et se pencha sur le canapé pour embrasser Lily et son filleul .

Du haut de ses cinq mois , le petit Harry avait déjà une autorité peu commune sur son parrain , il lui tendit les bras d'un air impérieux , et Sirius le serra doucement contre lui .

« tu ferais un père magnifique » commenta James en entrant a son tour dans le salon

- compte la dessus et bois de l'eau froide ! fit Sirius en riant .

- HU ! approuva Harry dont le vocabulaire se résumait a cette simple syllabe qui recouvrait sans problème tout les langages possibles et imaginables .

- Alors , il a été sage le petit monstre ? demanda Sirius en pinçant le bout du nez de Harry

- HU ! répondit énergiquement le bébé en souriant de toutes les dents qu'il n'avait pas encore .

Les trois adultes rirent de bon cœur et n'entendirent pas le carillon résonner encore . Ils ne l'entendirent que cinq minutes plus tard . James alla encore ouvrir , et trouva un Remus Lupin frigorifié sur le pallier.

« pas … pas sympa de laisser les copains poireauter par un temps pareil ! » fit Remus en soufflant force nuages de condensation .

- désolé vieux , on n'avait pas entendu la sonnette .

- ouais c'est ça ! grogna Lupin en s'ébrouant sur le paillasson .

Il avait les cheveux ébouriffés par le vent d'hiver , et les joues rougies par le froid .

« REMUS !!! » cria Sirius en déboulant dans l'entrée et en serrant son ami contre lui au risque de l'étouffer .

- Sirius , je sais que tu m'aimes , mais … tu m'étouffes ! grogna Lupin

- Oh ! pardon ! fit Sirius un grand sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'il relâchait son ami .

- Bonsoir Remus ! s'exclama Lily qui arrivait en tenant Harry calé contre sa hanche .

- Bonsoir Lily Jolie ! fit Remus en l'embrassant , bonsoir Harry

- HU ! répondit Harry .

- On fait salon ici ou on va dans un coin plus chaud ? demanda James qui trépignait près de la porte .

- On bouge ! s'exclama Sirius .

Ils rentrèrent tous dans le salon ou Lily laissa Harry aux bons soins de son père , non sans avoir jeté un regard suspicieux a la baguette de Sirius . Elle se rendit dans la cuisine et huma le fumet de la soupe qui mijotait depuis une bonne heure et embaumait toute la cuisine .

« qu'est ce que tu nous a préparé de bon ? « demanda Sirius depuis le salon

- SOUPE ! cria Lily en réponse

- Soupe ? maiiiis ! geignit Sirius , « je suis venu a moto de Birmingham pour manger de la soupe ? »

- Sirius ! prévint Lily en sortant de la cuisine « encore une réflexion de ce genre et je te prive de dessert ! »

- Tu n'oserais pas ! s'exclamèrent Sirius et Remus dans un bel ensemble .

- J'me gênerait tient ! fit Lily en riant .

Elle reprit Harry des bras de James qui riait a perdre haleine de la mine déconfite de Sirius . Celui ci fit son fameux regard de chien battu a Lily ce qui redoubla l'hilarité de James , et même Remus s'autorisa un sourire . Lily jeta un regard innocent a Sirius . Le regard de chien battu n'avait jamais marché a Poudlard sur la redoutable Lily-la-tigresse , il était idiot d'espérer qu'il marche hors de poudlard !

Sirius se leva en faisant semblant d'être vexé , prit Harry des bras de Lily et partit a grands pas vers l'étage en gazouillant des propos incohérents a Harry .

« tu te rends compte Béb ? de la soupe ! ils veulent me faire manger de la soupe ! A moi ! mais nous deux on est des grands garçons ! alors on mangera pas de soupe ! … »

Dans le salon , James Lily et Remus riaient a perdre haleine .

« il est gaga » commenta Remus en essuyant ses larmes de rire .

-Il n'est pas le seul ! tu verrais James quand il pense que je ne le vois pas !

- h ! protesta James en remettant ses lunettes .

Le carillon résonna encore un fois . Il y eut une cavalcade dans l'escalier , et Sirius se précipita pour ouvrir avant James .

« Peter ! mon ami ! Allons nous en de cet antre de perdition , et emmenons avec nous cet innocent enfant ! il faut le soustraire a la cruauté de ses parents dans les plus brefs délais ! » fit Sirius le plus sérieusement du monde tandis qu'Harry gazouillait dans ses bras .

- bonsoir a toi Sirius , quel est le problème ?

- ILS VEULENT ME FAIRE MANGER DE LA SOUPE ! A MOI ! s'exclama Sirius sur un ton scandalisé tandis que Peter éclatait de rire et qu'Harry battait des mains .

Peter traina Sirius dans le salon ou James l'obligea a s'asseoir entre lui et Remus . Harry en profita pour s'étaler sur les genoux de Remus qui semblait totalement perdu face a ce tout petit bout de vie .

James servit l'apéritif , et lily monta coucher Harry qui tombait de fatigue . Quand elle revint elle trouva les quatre maraudeurs riant a perdre haleine au souvenir d'un tour joué aux serpentards .

Elle savoura un instant la paix heureuse qui émanait du tableau , elle le grava dans sa mémoire . Sirius les jambes repliées contre le torse qui s'appuyait contre Peter , le quel piochait avidement dans un bol de cacahuètes . Remus , l'air digne qui riait de concert avec James . James qui enleva encore une fois ses lunettes tant il riait . C'était un tableau touchant , si simple et si beau . Lily en eut les larmes aux yeux , et , tout au fond d'elle , elle remercia l'étoile qui veillait sur eux et lui demanda encore de nombreuses soirées semblables .

Elle s'assit sur les genoux de James , et envoya une poignée de cacahuètes a la figure de Sirius qui venait de faire un commenaire déplacé .

La soirée se prolongea , et pour Lily elle ressembla a un éclat de rire gigantesque , une bulle de bonheur , une petite parenthèse hors du temps , une étincelle de chaleur au milieu de l'hiver .

Sirius était trop saoul pour repartir , il resta dormir , et , le lendemain , quand Lily descendit dans la cuisine , elle y trouva un Sirius a peine vêtu d'un jean , qui racontait une histoire a un petit Harry ensuqué tout en lui donnant le biberon .

Ils étaient si mignons , si touchants tout les deux . James arriva quelques instant plus tard , et tout les deux écoutèrent l'histoire de Sirius avec autant d'attention qu'Harry . l'histoire parlait de biscotte géantes qui voulaient délivrer le roi des jambons des griffes du méchant prince des ogres .

Lily s'assit a coté de Sirius en se servant une tasse de thé , James fit de même , et le jeune Black termina son histoire ( « … le roi des jambons épousa la princesse des tartines et ils eurent beaucoup d'enfants sandwich ») . tout quatre restèrent attablés a la cuisine , désirant prolonger pour toujours ce moment privilégié .

Dehors , le soleil dardait ses rayons de feu , faisant resplendir la neige tombée dans la nuit , donnant a la tranquille petite rue un air féerique . Un air de conte de fées hors du temps , ou les jambons épousaient des tartines , ou tout le monde était heureux , ou un petit garçon gazouillait accroché fermement a la robe de chambre de son père.

Un air de bonheur , tout simplement .


	2. Narcissa

Narcissa 

1984 ,Malfoy Manor

Les pas de Lucius résonnèrent un long moment dans la sinistre demeure , mais dès qu'il fut sortit se perdre dans la nuit , le  manoir sembla perdre de sa froideur , et un grand poids se détacha des épaules de Narcissa .

Elle allait avoir droit a une soirée de tranquillité sans Lucius , et avec Draco . Elle sourit a cette idée , et se dirigea lentement vers la chambre de son fils . Les lourds rideaux de velours vert étaient tirés , plongeant la chambre trop grande et trop sombre pour un enfant de cet age , dans l'obscurité la plus totale .

Seul au fond de son grand lit , Draco pleurait doucement . Il avait peur du noir , mais son père refusait qu'il dorme les rideaux ouverts , il disait que la peur du noir lui passerai s'il l'affrontait . Mais du haut de ses cinq ans , Draco ne voulait pas affronter sa peur , il voulait juste qu'elle le laisse tranquille . Il retint son souffle quand la porte grinça , peut être que son père revenait ! S'il le voyait pleurer , ça irait mal !

Mais ce n'était pas son père , une odeur douce arriva aux narines de Draco , et il se permit de re pleurer encore un peu , juste pour que sa maman le console . Elle s'assit sur le lit , et le prit dans ses bras , elle le berça en lui chantant une berceuse . Draco se calma  , il faisait toujours aussi noir , mais sa maman était si lumineuse qu'elle chasserait les ombres .

Narcissa borda son fils qui sombrait dans une sorte de torpeur et alla ouvrir les lourds rideaux. La pale clarté lunaire entra dans la chambre . Elle revint s'asseoir sur le lit de Draco , il ouvrit un oeil brumeux , et d'une toute petite voix demanda :

« Maman … est ce que tu es un ange ? »

Prise de court par cette question inattendue , Narcissa eut envie de rire , Draco avait parfois de drôles de questions ! mais peut être que tout les garçons de cinq ans se posaient les mêmes ?

« Tu penses que je suis un ange ? » demanda –t-elle doucement

Draco hocha solennellement la tête .et tendit ses petits bras a sa mère . Elle s'allongea a coté de son fils tandis qu'il lui passait ses bras potelés autour du cou .

Draco se nicha contre sa mère , il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte , tout était trop froid , trop sombre quand elle n'était pas la ! Narcissa sourit et serra son fils contre elle , c'était si rare qu'elle puisse le faire .

###

l'aube et Lucius Malfoy trouvèrent Draco dans les bras de Narcissa . Le premier mouvement de Lucius fut de les séparer et de corriger la mère et l'enfant . Puis , a y regarder de plus près , il abandonna son projet . Ils avaient l'air si sereins , si heureux … Narcissa surtout avait sur le visage une douceur qu'il ne lui avait plus vue depuis longtemps .

Alors Lucius referma la porte .

Tout doucement.

Pour ne pas les réveiller .


	3. Sirius et Remus

Sirius et Remus 

On frappa a la porte et quelqu'un appuya sur la sonnette . une chant de noël retentit dans l'appartement . Remus abandonna la guirlande qu'il enroulait autour du sapin et alla ouvrir . James et Lily Potter se tenaient sur le sol , le petit Harry dans leurs bras .

« Bonsoir » , fit Remus en les embrassant « salut Harry »

Harry lui fit un grand sourire et lui tendit les bras . « 'Mus ! » s'exclama-t-il avec bonne humeur . James sourit a son fils . Quelqu'un déboula du couloir derrière Remus et le poussa pour serrer les visiteurs dans ses bras , manquant de faire tomber Harry .

- SIRIUS ! s'exclama Remus agacé .

- Ah ? T'étais la toi ? Fit l'autre avec un grand sourire , « pardon je t'avais pas vu ! »

James éclata de rire , Lily sourit et Remus donna une tape dur la tête de Sirius qui s'était penché pour dire bonjour a Harry .

« Vous êtes surs que ça ira ? » s'inquiéta la jeune mère .

- mais ouiiii ! fit Sirius en lui prenant Harry des bras .

- ne t'inquiète pas Lily , Sirius est un môme a l'état adulte ! Je les empêcherai de faire des bêtises . Fit Remus avec un sourire bienveillant .

James lui tendit un sac plein de biberons et de couches , et lui et Lily partirent .

« Ils vont ou ? » demanda Sirius qui berçait Harry .Remus haussa les épaules .

« Diner quelque part dans le Londres Moldu »

Lui et Sirius retournèrent dans le salon ou un pauvre sapin de Noel attendait patiemment qu'on daigne finir de le décorer . Remus reprit sa guirlande et finit de l'enrouler au pied de l'arbre. Sirius posa Harry par terre , et le gamin regarda avec curiosité les boules brillantes et multicolores du sapin . Il en attrapa une qui traînait par terre et rit en voyant son reflet tout déformé .

Sirius se pencha sur le gamin et lui tendit une sorte de coquillage qui changeait de couleur . Harry le prit dans ses petites mains potelées et regarda avec émerveillement les couleurs changeantes , puis , lassé , il le jeta par terre . Aussitôt , le coquillage se mit a chanter un chant de noël . Surpris , le bébé regarda alternativement Sirius et le coquillage avec des yeux ronds . La mélodie s'était arrêtée , précautionneusement , Harry poussa un peu le coquillage du bout des doigts . La mélodie reprit et il sursauta . Sirius et Remus éclatèrent de rire . Peu a peu , Harry comprit que le coquillage chantait quand on le secouait . Il se mit donc a l'agiter tant et plus en riant aux éclats .

Le sapin était finit , il brillait dans un coin de la pièce , et Harry , lassé de son coquillage regardait avec émerveillement les petites bougies , les anges de cristal et les étoiles dorées qui virevoltaient autour des branches .

Sirius s'était mis en tête de faire a manger , Remus regarda Harry et grimaça , Harry lui retourna un regard sérieux , comme s'il avait foi en l'art culinaire de son parrain . C'est beau l'innocence d'un enfant ! pensa Remus , qui , lui , n'avait plus aucune confiance en Sirius dans cette matière !

Un grand cri s'éleva de la cuisine , faisant sursauter Harry et soupirer Remus . Il se leva , prit dans ses bras un Harry qui était sur le point de pleurer , et alla voir ce qui avait provoqué le cri.

Sirius regardait le four comme s'il s'agissait d'une bestiole particulièrement teigneuse .

« Mais ça brûle ce truc ! » fit il d'un ton accusateur en direction de Remus .

- C'est un four Sirius , tu t'attendais a quoi ? Qu'il te chante une berceuse ?

- Non mais …

Harry s'était mis a pleurer parce que Sirius criait trop fort .

« Mais regarde Béb ! » s'exclama ce dernier « le vilain four a brûlé tonton Sirius ! »

- Si tonton Sirius avait un peu moins triché et un peu plus suivit le cour d'étude des moldus , il saurait que cette petite lumière rouge indique que le four est allumé , donc chaud ! Fit Remus agacé .

- Mais comment tu voulais que je sache ça ?

- Va savoir ? en apprenant réellement tes cours a Poudlard au lieu de copier sur moi ?

- T'avais qu'a pas me laisser copier !  Fit Sirius d'un ton boudeur en prenant Harry dans ses bras .

Remus soupira encore , chose qu'il faisait en moyenne dix neuf fois par jour depuis que lui et Sirius étaient colocataires .

« Sirius , sors de cette cuisine tu vas encore te faire mal ! Et emmène Harry , c'est aussi dangereux pour lui que pour toi ici ! »

- H ! Protesta Sirius , « j'ai quand même plus de jugeotte qu'un béb ! »

- Ah bon ? Ou ?

Sirius lui tira la langue mais sortit en essayant de faire taire Harry qui pleurait toujours .

Vingt minutes plus tard , Remus ressortait de la cuisine avec une pizza fumante ( miracles des plats cuisinés moldus ! Quoi qu'on en dise , les Moldus avaient des fois des éclairs de génie !). Il agita sa baguette et la table se dressa toute seule au milieu du salon ( La magie aussi avait souvent du bon !) . Ils dînèrent tranquillement . Harry s'était endormi .

###

Tard dans la nuit

Un cri déchirant perça le silence de l'appartement endormi , réveillant en sursaut Remus et Sirius . Remus sortit en trombe de sa chambre et heurta de plein fouet un Sirius affolé .

« Aouch ! »

« Keskispasse ? » marmonna Sirius en aidant son ami a se relever .

- Corvée de biberon j'imagine . répondit Remus . « va chercher Harry »

Remus se rendit dans la cuisine ou il fit chauffer du lait , les yeux encore collés par le sommeil . Il tait très occupé a plaindre Lily et James qui subissaient les fringalles de leur fils depuis bientôt six mois , quand il s'aperçut que le lait était près a bouillir . Il coupa le feu , remplit un biberon . Les cris de Harry gagnaient en intensité a mesure que sa faim grandissait , et Sirius n'avait aucune idée de comment le faire taire . Remus arriva avec le biberon sauveur , et Sirius lui passa le bébé ( a tout les sens du terme) avec soulagement . Remus s'installa dans un fauteuil , le dos contre un accoudoir , les jambes passées par dessus l'autre accoudoir . Il mit le bébé braillard sur son ventre et lui mit le biberon dans la bouche . Harry cessa aussitôt de hurler et se mit a téter goulûment .

Sirius poussa  un soupir de soulagement , et retourna dans sa chambre , bien décidé a finir sa nuit . Harry finit son biberon avec un rot de satisfaction , et se pelotonna contre Remus . Celui ci le berça un moment en chatonnant une vieille comptine , puis , peu a peu , sombra dans le sommeil .

Le lendemain matin , Sirius trouva Harry profondément endormi dans les bras de Remus , lui aussi profondément endormi . Il détacha lentement l'enfant des bras de son ami, le porta jusqu'à un petit berceau dans un recoin du salon , et le borda soigneusement . Harry s'agrippait fortement a son biberon vide et Sirius n'eut pas le courage de le lui enlever . Il alla chercher une couverture et la posa sur Remus , celui ci ouvrit un oeil , marmonna un vague merci  , et replongea dans un sommeil profond .

Sirius sourit , et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre , une tasse de thé chaud magiquement apparue entre ses mains .

Pour une fois le temps était clair , il avait du bruiner dans la nuit car les trottoirs en contrebas étaient luisants . Deux silhouettes chaudement emmitouflées dans des manteaux remontaient la rue en direction de l'immeuble ou habitaient Sirius et Remus . L'une d'elle avait une chevelure d'un auburn cuivré absolument incomparable . Sirius posa sa tasse , s'habilla a la va vite et alla intercepter le couple Potter sur le pallier pour qu'ils ne réveillent pas les dormeurs en sonnant .

La nuit avait été un peu courte , mais l'air vif réveilla Sirius . La journée promettait d'être magnifique ! Il tendit son visage au soleil , et expira profondément en souriant .


	4. Sirius Black

Sirius Black 

1980

Accoudé au bar Sirius sirotait les dernières gouttes de son Xeres . Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer , pas tout seul en tout cas ! James et Lily étaient en voyage de noce , Peter parti au Maroc , et Remus quelque part en Europe .

Sirius était le seul a être resté en Angleterre pour ce premier noël hors de Poudlard . C'était plutôt lugubre comme noël ! les trois balais étaient accueillants et confortables , certes , mais sans ses amis , ce n'était pas la même chose ! Et rien qu'a l'idée de rentrer dans son appartement vide , il avait envie de pleurer . Il commanda un autre verre a la jolie Rosemerta . Elle avait son age , ils avaient fait leurs classes ensemble , si ses souvenirs étaient exacts , elle était a Poufsouffle .

- tu ne devrais pas boire autant Sirius . fit elle en posant son verre devant lui .

- merci de t'occuper de moi ! grogna-t-il

- je te connais , si tu bois trop , tu vas faire un esclandre , et on a pas vraiment besoin de ça ! c'est Noël Sirius !

- ouais , c'est Noël … fit il d'un air douloureux

Il regarda tristement le liquide ambré de son verre , il ne lui faisait pas envie , mais il l'attirait en même temps . Sirius savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps a ce rythme , cependant , il continua a boire sous l'œil désapprobateur de Rosemerta .

Bien plus tard , quand le bar ferma ses portes , Sirius dormait sur le comptoir , fin saoul .

« Mais qu'est ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de lui ? » grogna Piper , la tenancière .

- je vais le ramener chez lui , dit Rosemerta en enlevant son tablier .

- le ramener chez lui hein ? fit l'autre d'un ton suggestif .

- Piper ! il est incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre ! que voulez vous qu'il m'arrive ?

Piper haussa les épaules d'un air grognon , mais de toute façon , Piper était toujours d'humeur maussade ! elle faisait partie de ces gens qui ne montrent jamais s'ils sont heureux , mais qui ont un vrai cœur d'or .

Rosemerta enfila sa cape et secoua Sirius pour le réveiller .

« h ! black ! debout ! "  Sirius grogna et ne se réveilla pas . Rosemerta le gifla aussi fort qu'elle osait . Sirius releva la tête et la regarda les yeux vitreux .

« allez ! debout gros béb ! » fit elle en le prenant par le coude . Elle le traîna presque jusque chez lui , a l'autre bout du village . Sirius avait tant aimé ses années passées a Poudlard qu'il n'avait pas pu se résoudre a ne pas voir le vieux château chaque jour , il s'était donc trouvé à pré au lard un appartement avec une vue imprenable sur le château . Chaque matin , depuis plusieurs mois , il transplanait jusqu'au ministère ou il travaillait en tant qu'Auror , a l'instar de James et de Lily .  D'une voix pâteuse , il donna le mot de passe a la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit en grinçant . Rosemerta eut un instant l'envie de le laisser dans le couloir , mais elle décida finalement de le porter jusqu'à son lit , ce qui était périlleux considérant que Sirius avait une forte tendance a se cogner dans tout les meubles .  Elle lui enleva ses chaussures et l'allongea tout habillé dans son lit avant de remonter la couverture sur lui . Sirius semblait comateux , pourtant , au moment ou elle s'apprêtait a partir , il la retint par le poignet .

« tu veux pas rester avec moi cette nuit ? » demanda-t-il dans un effort surhumain pour produire des sons cohérents malgré sa langue qui lui semblait avoir quintuplé de volume .

- si tu m'avais proposé de rester pour la vie , je serai restée , mais la … je n'aime pas les aventures sans lendemain . fit Rosemerta en souriant . Sirius lui avait déjà fait cette proposition une bonne centaine de fois !

Le brun grogna de dépit , lâcha sa main et s'endormit . Rosemerta sourit encore et rentra chez elle .

Tôt le lendemain matin , elle retourna chez Sirius , comme elle s'y attendait , celui ci dormait toujours du sommeil de l'ivrogne (NdA : pas du juste quand même ! ) , dans la cuisine , elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait : deux œufs , du cognac , du miel , de l'huile de foi de morue , et une sardine . Elle mélangea le tout , et l'apporta a Sirius quand celui ci commença a émerger .

« bois ça » fit elle en lui tendant le verre .

Sirius avait l'impression qu'une bande de lutins avait élu domicile dans son crane , et ce n'était pas une impression agréable ! Il saisit le verre d'une main tremblante et considéra le liquide visqueux  d'un oeil dubitatif.

- c'est quoi ça ? fit il inquiet

- vaut mieux pas que tu le saches , mais c'est souverain pour la gueule de bois !

- j'ai pas la gueule de bois !

- ah bon ?

Rosemerta se mit a lui cogner sur le crane , et les lutins recommencèrent douloureusement a faire la bringue dans la tête de Sirius . A contrecœur il vida le verre d'un trait . l'effet fut immédiat , Sirius verdit d'un coup et grimaça , il n'avait jamais rien goûté d'aussi infect ! et pourtant des choses infectes il en avait bues dans sa vie ! mais ça ! ça dépassait l'imagination ! Par contre il devait avouer que l'effet en était immédiat , les Lutins cessèrent leur sarabande quasi instantanément . ( NdA : surtout faites pas ce mélange chez vous , je l'ai inventé pour l'occasion ! chuis sure qu'en vrai ça rend malade une mixture pareille ! )

« c'est immonde ce truc ! »

- t'avais qu'a pas tant boire ! fit elle en lui reprenant le verre des mains .

- tu es restée finalement ? demanda-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux .

- non , et je repars , Piper a besoin de moi .

- Tu veux pas rester ? fit il soudain réveillé .

- Non Sirius , il faut que j'aille travailler , et toi aussi !

- M'en fiche ! grogna Sirius s'adossant au montant du lit .

- Pas moi , bonne journée Sirius .

Rosemerta se leva et s'apprêta a sortir de la pièce quand Sirius la retint encore par le poignet , déséquilibrée , elle tomba sur les jambes de Sirius , et le verre qu'elle tenait se fracassa par terre .

« Est ce que tu veux rester pour la vie ? » demanda-t-il en souriant .

Rosemerta le regarda avec des yeux ronds , puis finit par sourire .

- Pour la vie , ça fait peut être un peu long tu ne penses pas ? fit elle en se redressant . D'un coup de baguette elle répara le verre qui gisait en mille morceaux par terre .

- Jusqu'a demain alors ? fit Sirius en se penchant vers elle .

- Jusqu'à demain … m'oui … peut être …

Sirius sourit et l'embrassa . Rosemerta se leva quand même et sortit , sur le pas de la porte , elle se retourna , le regarda longuement .

« Joyeux Noel Sirius »

- Joyeux Noel …

Elle sortit , et Sirius se renfonça dans son oreiller , il allait l'attendre , et le ministère pouvait bien attendre lui aussi ! c'était Noël après tout !


	5. Lily et James

**Lily et James**

Décembre 1979

Lily se réveilla , un peu pâteuse , elle avait du abuser du Firewhisky ! Sa tête lui semblait lourde , et sa vue était légèrement floue .Elle se redressa sur un coude et contempla James qui dormait comme un bienheureux , un bras passé autour de sa taille . La jeune mariée se dégagea doucement des bras de celui qui était son époux depuis … coup d'œil au réveil : Quatorze heures , vingt six minutes et presque trente cinq secondes !

Lily sourit encore , elle aimait les chiffres . Elle se leva sans bruit et alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage ses pensées redevinrent un peu plus claires , et elle entendit James remuer dans la pièce d'a coté .

« Lily ? » fit il d'une voix ensommeillée .

- je suis la .

- Il est quelle heure ? grogna James en s'étirant vers le réveil , le drap glissant sur ses hanches . « who purée ! déjà midi ? »

- Ca t'étonne ?

- Pas vraiment . fit il en se passant la main dans ses cheveux déjà en bataille et en contemplant rêveusement la robe blanche de Lily qui gisait au pied du lit . « on avait pas quelque chose a faire ce matin ? »

- Si , Sirius devrait être la dans … une heure au grand maximum , et il m'a juré qu'il amènerait Remus et Peter dans ses bagages .

James rit de bon cœur tandis que Lily se recouchait paresseusement a ses cotés

« Je lui souhaite bonne chance pour réveiller un Peter qui s'est couché a quatre heures du matin ! »

- ouais … fit Lily le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller . « Je lui souhaite bonne chance pour me réveiller moi ! »

- Tu vas pas te rendormir ?

- Si ! j'ai sommeil figure toi ! ça fait trois nuits que je ne dors pas !

- Trois nuits ? fit James soupçonneux , « pour cette nuit tu as une excuse , et les deux autres c'était quoi ? »

- Enterrement de vie de jeune fille avec Molly et Sybille , torride si tu veux savoir , et hier c'est Sirius qui a passé la moitié de la nuit a me convaincre de l'épouser lui et pas toi !

- PARDON ? s'exclama James faussement ulcéré .

- Il paraît que tu es bien plus volage que Sirius ne le sera jamais ! fit Lily qui s'endormait lentement , la voix de James lui parvenait déjà curieusement déformée par le sommeil.

- Ça va pas !!!!! MOI ? plus volage que Sirius ? J'aurais tout entendu !

- Si tu pouvais entendre en silence ça m'arrangerait !

- Oh mais vous n'allez pas vous rendormir comme ça madame Potter ! Fit James en embrassant Lily dans le cou .

- James ! tu voudrais pas coucher tes hormones une demi heures ?

- Tu sais bien que je n'ai aucun contrôle sur mes hormones ! fit le brun avec un grand sourire .

Sans ses lunettes il la voyait floue , ses cheveux auburn faisant une tache couleur de feu sur l'oreiller blanc . Il recommença a l'embrasser dans le cou , puis sur les épaules , mais Lily se contenta de sourire béatement sans ouvrir les yeux , bien décidée a trouver le sommeil .

James se leva finalement , se doucha , s'habilla , regarda encore Lily profondément endormie , et quitta a regret la chambre douillette pour la cuisine . La couleur de son thé aux fruits rouges lui rappelait celle des cheveux de Lily , de toute façon , il n'y avait rien qui ne lui rappelait pas Lily !

Quelqu'un entra sans frapper , et James se leva pour prendre Sirius dans ses bras .

« Tu as amené les deux marmottes ? » demanda le jeune marié .

- a grand peine ! Peter est d'une humeur massacrante , et le louveteau a faillit me mordre ce matin !

- Il m'a réveillé avec un clairon ! protesta Remus en poussant Sirius pour saluer son ami .

- J'ai bien essayé de t'appâter avec une tartine , mais ce goinfre a tellement mangé hier soir que ça ne lui a fait ni chaud ni froid ! se défendit Sirius en haussant les épaules .

Il se poussa pour laisser Peter entrer dans la cuisine . Peter paraissait dormir debout , après avoir salué James , il s'assit sur une chaise qui avait eut l'amabilité de se trouver la , et resta assis les yeux dans le vide .

« Ou est Lily ? » demanda Remus en s'asseyant a son tour .

- elle dort répondit James en lui versant une tasse de thé .

- je vais la chercher . fit Sirius tout sourire

- Oh non Sirius ! fit James en le rattrapant par la manche « Elle n'est pas dans une tenue visible ! »

- Mais raison de plus ! s'exclama joyeusement Sirius « j'ai toujours rêvé de voir Lily dans le plus simple appareil !!! »

- Sirius , intervint Peter émergeant de son rêve éveillé , « on ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas traumatiser les jeunes mariées ? »

- Insinuerais tu que ma vue est traumatisante Wormtail ??? gronda Sirius

- Et bien … au vu de sept ans passé dans le même dortoir je crois qu'on peut dire que …

- Que la vision d'un Sirius se remettant a peine d'une monumentale gueule de bois a quelque chose de particulièrement traumatisant oui ! acheva Remus .

- ARRRRGH !!! tu vas me payer ça Moony !! rugit Sirius en se jetant sur son ami dans l'intention très nette de lui faire manger sa tasse a thé .

Les deux amis se battirent mollement un moment , et Remus eut vite le dessus . Il plaqua Sirius a terre et s'assit en tailleur sur son dos pour l'empêcher de se relever .

« Remus tu m'étouffes ! » grogna Sirius .

- mais c'est bien l'objectif mon cher !

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? fit Lily en faisant son entrée dans la cuisine .

Elle ne portait que sa nuisette en satin rouge et un peignoir blanc , ses cheveux aux reflets roux ondoyant sur ses épaules , ses yeux verts encore embrumés par le sommeil .Sirius se transforma instantanément en chien , faisant tomber Remus de son perchoir , et tirant la langue aussi long qu'il pouvait sous le regard hautement désapprobateur de James .

Lily éclata de rire , et s'agenouilla pour caresser le gros chien noir qui lui donna un vigoureux coup de langue sur le visage .

« Patmol ! tu abuses la ! » grogna James en servant du thé a Lily qui riait toujours .

Le gros chien noir se jeta sur James , renversant thé et marié , et entreprit de le débarbouiller a grand coups de langues . Peter était tombé de sa chaise a force de rire , et Remus aidait Lily a se relever un sourire au coin des lèvres .

Sirius se retransforma en chien au moment ou James lui lançait une tasse a la tête . Il la rattrapa sans difficulté et la réexpédia a l'envoyeur .

« H ! » intervint Lily « on se calme avec les tasses ! c'est un cadeau de ma mère ! » James reposa la tasse , et ils s'assirent tous autour de la table en sirotant leur thé , thé qui fut copieusement critiqué par Sirius , ce qui lui valut une douche impromptue .

Lily se prit la tête a deux mains , les coudes posés sur la table .

« Remus par piti ! Débarrasse moi de ces deux la ! je les supporte plus ! »

- mariée depuis moins d'une journée et déjà blasée ? fit Remus moqueur .

- pas blasée ! Fatiguée ! fit Lily « Je suis sure que James m'a droguée ! c'est pas normal d'être fatiguée comme ça ! »

- droguée hein ? Fit Sirius avec un regard torve a James

- contrairement a toi Patmol , je n'ai pas besoin de saouler les filles pour …

- ça va ça va ! fit Sirius , « on a comprit l'idée générale ! épargne moi les détails ! »

Peter éclata de rire , Remus et Lily sourirent .

« Au fait , que s'est il passé l'autre jour avec Sybille et Molly ? » demanda Peter une fois sa crise de rire passée .

- enterrement de vie de jeune fille . répondit Lily en relevant la tête .

- eeeeet ? fit Sirius en se penchant sur la table d'un air soudain très intéressé .

- ça t'aurait pas plut ! un tas de beaux moldus a moitié nus ! pas ton genre .

- HEIIIIIN ? ÇA VA PAS ???? hurla James en se levant d'un bond.

- Ben quoi ?

- Lily mon cœur , jure moi que …

- Il ne s'est rien passé James , j'ai touché qu'avec les yeux ! fit Lily en souriant .

- C'est dire si le contact était rapproch ! fit Sirius en croisant les bras .

- Sirius ça suffit ! le sermonna Remus . « Lily tu devrais aller t'habiller , on va être en retard »

Lily se leva et sortit de la cuisine sous le regard appréciateur de Sirius .

« James , tu es un homme chanceux ! »

- je sais !

Lily revint un quart d'heure plus tard , vêtue d'une jupe plissées noire et d'un grand pull rouge , chaussée de bottes . Elle avait attaché ses cheveux avec une multitude de petites pinces dorées et rayonnait littéralement .

Sirius émit un long sifflement , James la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa dans le cou .

« Oh » fit Peter « On dirait que tu retournes a Poudlard ! »

Lily et les autres éclatèrent de rire .

« Je veux faire bonne impression devant ma mère » répondit Lily en serrant l main de James « histoire de rattraper l'attitude proprement révoltante selon elle de Sirius »

- h ! se défendit l'intéressé , « c'est pas ma faute si ta mère est si jolie ! »

- Tu es désespérant Padfoot ! grommela James

- Allez vas y ! dis le que tu m'aimes Prongs ! Tout le monde le sait de toute façon !

Lily leva les yeux au ciel , attrapa Remus et Peter chacun par un bras .

« venez , laissons ces deux coqs se battre ! ils nous rejoindront plus tard ! » . Tout trois se mirent joyeusement en route vers la fête organisée par des amis communs pour célébrer encore le mariage de James et Lily .

James embrassait Lily , ou Lily embrassait James . Un observateur extérieur n'aurait pas su distinguer l'un de l'autre tant ils s'étreignaient fort . Leurs lèvres se descellèrent enfin , Lily sourit , son beau visage penché sur celui de James .

« James ? »

- hum ?

- Est ce que tu m'aimes ?

- Oui Lily … je t'aime … je t'aime plus que tout au monde !

- Est ce que tu m'aimeras jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ?

- Non …

Le sourire de Lily disparut instantanément , James sourit a son tour et dégagea de son front une mèche rousse qui l'empêchait de regarder Lily droit dans ses yeux verts . Il l'embrassa a nouveau .

« Je t'aimerai bien plus longtemps que ça ! »

Il l'embrassa encore tandis que le sourire de Lily revenait lentement .

« Je t'aimerai encore longtemps après ma mort , … »

encore un baiser .

« Et je n'aurai pas assez de toute mon éternité pour t'aimer encore et toujours ! »

Un autre baiser .

Le sourire de Lily , plus lumineux que le soleil , plus beau que la lune , plus pur que du cristal .

Et leur amour pour les réunir … a tout jamais , jusqu'à la fin de leur vie , et par delà la mort …


End file.
